Summer Sweetheart
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: In the Hampton's, Nate met a girl, Ally. They never spoke about who they were, where they came from or anything about their families. They were just Nate and Ally. But, summer ends and Nate thought his summer sweetheart was gone for good. Until he runs into her on the streets of New York City. They both realise their romance isn't the stuff of fairy tales, after all.


**Summary: **_In the Hampton's, Nate met a girl, Ally. They never spoke about who they were, where they came from or anything about their families. They were just Nate and Ally. But, summer ends and Nate thought his summer sweetheart was gone for good. Until he runs into her on the streets of New York City. They both realise their romance isn't the stuff of fairy tales, after all. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Gossip Girl or any other public domain in this fanfiction. The only things I own are Alison 'Ally' Connors, Captain Patrick Connors, Lillian Connors, William Connors and Daniel Connor. _

* * *

**Summer Lovin'**

It was just a normal summer day in the Hampton's for Chuck and Nate. Chuck, who had just joined Nate, Serena and Eric in the Hampton's, instead of going to Italy with Blair, was babbling on about the lack of 'action' Nate was getting since his break up with Blair.

"Seriously, man, we need to get you some ass" Chuck said in the middle of the street, drawing the attention of two, very disgusted looking, old ladies sitting on the bench "And soon, or I'll start to think you're batting for the other team"

"Believe me, I'm not" Nate answered, walking with his hands in his pockets. He blanked out as Chuck rambled on about how many girls he 'could' be getting if he was trying. While zoned out, Nate's eyes drifting through a store window. They caught sight of a beautiful blonde standing looking over a bookshelf. Her curly hair fell to her collar bone and Nate knew she wasn't a local girl by looking at her. Local girls were dolled up to the nines 24/7 and were lathered in fake tan and make-up. This girl had a natural summer glow to her, and she wasn't too overly dressed. She wore a pair of red and white floral shorts, a tan tank top with a white lace button down vest to cover her shoulders. The bottom half of her legs were covered by a pair of off white flat knee high boots. She wasn't local, and she didn't look anything like a New York City girl he'd know (i.e. Blair, Serena, Katy etc) "I'll be right back"

"Nathaniel," Chuck said as Nate turned away and walked into the book store. Nate ignored his friend and walked into the quiet bookstore. It smelt like old books and dust to him. He quietly walked around the stands in the middle of the room, and towards the stunning blonde, who's eyes were still examining the book stuffed shelves. He stood beside the girl, and found himself a couple of inches taller than her. She looked over towards him at the corner of her eyes for a second before looking back to the books.

"You looking for something in particular?" Nate asked her, turning his head to look at her. Her head slowly turned to look up at him. Her blue eyes caught sight of the gorgeous young man before her and a small smile played its way upon her lips.

"Not really," She shrugged "Just looking for something to...keep me busy."

"Yeah, Summer can get a little boring here," Nate said "If you don't know where to go."

"And you do?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," Nate smirked and held out his hand "Care to join me?"

"I would but my Mom always said never go with strangers," She said "How do I know you're not some serial rapist or-"

"You're just going to have to trust me," Nate said keeping his palm held open. Then girl contemplated for a few moments before clasping her hand in his.

"Why not?" She smiled as he led her out of the store.

"Oh, I'm Nate by the way," He introduced himself.

"Ally," She replied.

_**What do we have here? Did the Golden Boy find a new 'Golden Girl'? Word on the Hampton's street is N is seeing a new lady friend? Who is she? Where does she come from? It's all soon to come. xoxo Gossip**_** Girl**

Ally and Nate were smitten with each other. It was one season they weren't going to forget quickly. A summer filled with romantic walks through the park, fishing on the pier and hidden kisses under the apple trees. It was proper summer love. Nate found out that Ally aspired to be an English Literature major at college and go on to be a writer. She taught him the ways of Jane Eyre and David Copperfield. Read passages from the Great Gatsby and Ulysses. Ally found out that Nate was a good guy. Friendly, honest and warm, she easily instated all her trust in him. But, they barely got further than that.

They knew each other as Nate and Ally. Nothing more, nothing less. No surnames, No home places. They knew it was a summer romance, so why dive in deep when you can only take a short swim. It was better to stay in the shallow end. The days soon began to slowly grow shorter. Fall was approaching and their time together would soon end. The Summer heat still hung in air was Nate and Ally walked hand in hand along the beach, sun setting over the land to their left. Ally had loosely pulled back her blonde curls into a ponytail. It was their last evening together. Ally was returning home early because of her fathers work.

"I'm really going to miss you," Ally stated, cuddling into his muscly arm. Nate had to spend another two weeks in the Hampton's before he was due to return home to New York.

"Me too," Nate said, releasing her hand from his clasp and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She snaked her arms around his torso.

"It's a bit like Grease, isn't it?" Ally asked, rhetorically "The summer romance and having to leave. For all I know, you could live the whole way across the country from me."

"We never talked about it, who know," Nate stated. He almost wanted to know where Ally was from, just so he could see her. Visit her. It wasn't like they didn't have the money. Or so he thought.

"No, it'll just ruin things," Ally said "Enjoy the moment, Nate." They walked the length of the beach and back. By the time they got back to Ally's house, not far from the beach, it was dark "You sure you don't want a ride back. It can get pretty chilly at night."

"I'll be fine," He said, stopping and facing her, brushing one of her curly bangs out of her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, one last time.

"I'm really going to miss you, Nate" Ally said, pulling away and unwrapping her arms from his body "Maybe next summer." She turned and walked up the porch steps of her house and through the door. That was it. Summer was over.

Or so they thought.

**Summer ends almost as quickly as it ends, and as our Hampton's summer residents are starting to prepare themselves to return home, N will be returning empty handed. Turns out his little fling with Blondie didn't work out after all. I never got her name, too. Too bad. She would have been one for the books. xoxo Gossip Girl. **


End file.
